


None so blind as those who will not see

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Digital Art, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mild slur usage, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, remix eligible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: Arthur wants Merlin to pretend to be his boyfriend for Christmas. We all know how these things turn out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/gifts).



> Emrys MK, it was an absolute delight and a bit daunting task to create a gift for you. I am a sucker for pretend relationships and unrequited love that are actually requited, so I decided that was the way to go. 
> 
> I had intended on creating art for this fest, but soon enough, I realized that I couldn't say all I have to say with the art. (Also the words sort of popped into my head as I was drawing). The words were just meant to be captions, but somehow they blew up? This is by no means a completely fleshed out story. These are more like snippets. Or _very_ detailed captions. I think with the art, I bit off more than I can chew and not all the pieces that I had planned for it made it into the entry. I am terribly sorry about that. Hope they make sense and you enjoy them anyway.
> 
> This might not follow your prompt to a T. For one, I am apparently incapable of writing Merlin as aloof. And another, there is no smut. I honestly don’t know how to write smut; I am so sorry! Again, hope you still enjoy it!

Arthur stormed into the apartment, anger and irritation warring in his head, but stopped short at the sight that greeted him. He closed the door softly, pulled off his shoes and padded slowly to the couch where Merlin was fast asleep. _Soft_ , was the first thought that inexplicably came to Arthur’s mind. Hair in disarray and mouth pursed in a sleepy pout, Merlin lay on the couch or, more accurately, practically falling off it. He wore an old tshirt of Arthur’s, worn soft with age, that he had appropriated and claimed was his when he learnt that Arthur was going to throw it away. 

An idea was forming in Arthur’s head. It could work, he thought. He just had to sell Merlin on it. Careful not to make any sound, he climbed onto the back of the couch. 

He fully intended to poke Merlin in the ribs to wake him, as was the norm between them, but found his hand tenderly palming the exposed skin on Merlin’s back where his tshirt had ridden up. _Soft_ , Arthur thought again.

“G’away,” Merlin mumbled sleepily and Arthur pulled back his hand hastily as though he’d been burned.

Clearing his throat, he actually poked Merlin this time. “Merlin. Merls. Idiot. Wake up.”

“Five m’re minutes,” Merlin said, pressing his face into the couch. 

Arthur laughed and with a mischievous smile, rolled onto the couch, on top of Merlin. 

Merlin squawked, bucking to push Arthur away. 

Arthur allowed the momentum to roll him onto the floor and sat up, his face inches from Merlin’s glaring one. He grinned smugly and just sat watching Merlin. 

Eventually Merlin huffed and sat up, eying Arthur warily. “I don’t like that look on your face. What are you up to?”

“I need a favour,” Arthur said. 

Merlin snorted. “You do not ask someone a favour by trying to squash them to death.” 

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.”

Merlin froze, mouth falling open and eyes wild.

“What?” He squeaked out. 

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend,” Arthur repeated, trying to sound confident, though doubt was creeping in. What if Merlin thought the mere idea of it disgusting?

“Yeah, I got that bit,” Merlin said, a little hysterically. “But _why_?”

Well, he wasn’t running for the hills, so that was a start. 

“My father is trying to set me up with _Vivian Princely,_ ” he said, scrunching his nose and looking at Merlin imploringly.

Merlin continued to look at him incredulously. When he saw that no further explanation was forthcoming, he said, “I fail to see what that has to do with me.”

Arthur smiled his best charming smile and said, “Well, you see, if I show up for the holidays with you as my date, he wouldn’t be able to set me up with anyone. Or lecture me about responsibilities and family values. And Vivian won’t be hanging off me all the time. And Morgana won’t look at me pityingly. And… you would get free meals for a week? Please?” He added and threw in his best puppy dog look to help the cause. 

“Why not ask someone else?” Merlin asked, gesticulating wildly. “Why me?”

 _Because I like you_ , Arthur wanted to say. _Because I want it to be you. Because I want it to be real._

“Because, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur said instead, “They know all my other friends. They won’t believe it. They haven’t met you yet. We won’t even have to lie all the time, just… _embellish_. You needed a place to stay. I had an extra room. You moved in and we fell in love. Ta da!” He smiled satisfactorily, the idea solidifying more with each passing moment. He ignored the tiny voice in his brain trying to tell him it was a bad idea. He only ever had good ideas. 

“It’s a bad idea,” Merlin said. Arthur ignored him too.

“It won’t work,” Merlin insisted. “I mean, I don’t even know your favourite colour.”

Arthur smiled, knowing Merlin was so close to giving in. “It’s a new relationship. We are still learning about each other. All you need to know is that I like to sleep on the left side of the bed.”

Merlin blushed bright red. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not entirely satisfied with this piece of art. That’s what I get for experimenting during a fest :/ 
> 
> _L_ , my awesome art beta, raised a concern on an initial draft of the art that Arthur might not be able to lie like that on the top of the couch. But since I have lain like that many times, I went in search of a more suitable couch that could hold Arthur. And there _are_ couches that have such a wide back. Some even have shelves built into their backs and you could pull up a stool behind the couch and use the top as a table of sorts. 
> 
> Anyway, do you think Merlin said yes?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act 2 Scene 1: Pendragon Manor. People present include our lovely (fake) couple, Uther, Morgana, a few of Uther's friends and their families and a whole bunch of unnamed cousins. The Pendragons go big or go home. In their home. They go big in their big home. Okay I'll stop now. Onto the story!

“So… Arthur,” Morgana asked, a sly smile curving her lips. “How did you meet Merlin?”

Merlin turned to look at Arthur. They should have practised all this. They were going to be found out any moment now. 

Arthur turned his head slightly, smiling at Merlin, before turning back to face Morgana. 

“Through Gwaine, strangely enough,” Arthur said, smiling wryly, looking, for all intents and purposes, highly at ease. Merlin wondered if he was the only one who could see the tense set of Arthur’s shoulders. 

“Merlin used to room with Gwaine. Gwaine would bring him over to the pub sometimes. The first time I saw Merlin, I thought he was the most beautiful man I have ever met.”

Merlin felt his eyes widening. Arthur darted a look back at Merlin. At Merlin’s stare, a blush started to form on his face. But he quickly schooled it into a smirk and said, “of course, that was before he spilled his drink all over me.” Merlin relaxed. That was more like it. But apparently Arthur wasn’t done. 

“I think for a long time, all we did was snipe at each other. But it was impossible to ignore how incredibly smart and compassionate Merlin is. And the sniping became... something else. It was like when we were with each other, we could be ourselves. It was… addicting, I suppose. I found myself wanting to talk to Merlin all the time. Also, he is a ridiculously cute drunk,” Arthur said laughing. Merlin’s head was spinning. One moment Arthur spoke like he always did, making fun of Merlin, and the next moment he spoke as though- as though he was _smitten_ with him. He couldn’t figure out how he felt about all this. _It was an act_ , he reminded himself. Arthur was just - what was that he said - embellishing. That was all. 

“One day-” Arthur’s voice pulled him back to the moment. “Both Leon and Elyan couldn’t make it to our pub night. Lance had to leave early because he got a call from Gwen. And then of course Gwaine pulled, so that just left the two of us. We got to talking. More intimately, I mean. It was… it was wonderful. That was when we realised that we liked each other. So… Umm well... We.. got together.”

That was not how the night had gone, Merlin remembered. Sure they talked for a long while. It had been wonderful as Arthur said. He had thought they were getting somewhere. Perhaps it could have even gone in the direction that Arthur now described. But in reality, as the pub was nearing closing time, things had gotten a bit awkward. Then Arthur had mumbled out some excuse and practically bolted from the pub. Merlin remembered being upset at his own stupidity for expecting more. _Embellish_ , right. 

“But you said you have been living with him for a while now,” Morgana said. “Isn’t that a bit, I don’t know, fast?”

“Oh!” Arthur said. “That wasn’t exactly planned. It didn’t even happen because we’d started dating. But Gwaine decided out of nowhere that he was going to travel the world and Merlin couldn’t afford the rent of their flat on his own, so I suggested he move into the guest room.” Phew. Back on known territory, Merlin thought. 

“And you seduced him into your bed?” Morgana remarked with a smirk. Dear God, Merlin needed more drink. 

Arthur just laughed. “Well not _immediately_. I am a gentleman, you know.” Both Merlin and Morgana scoffed at that. 

Arthur scowled at them both before continuing, “if anything, _he_ seduced me just by being himself. Being around Merlin all the time… Being in _our home_ , I started falling for Merlin. It felt right. Merlin’s grumpiness before he’d had at least two cups of coffee. The way he’d cuddle up on movie nights. He probably doesn’t even realise what he does to me.” Arthur darted a sideways glance at Merlin for a second before turning to look into his glass and continued speaking as Merlin’s eyes threatened to burst out from his skull and give the game away. “And... I knew he was it for me.”

All eyes turned to Merlin but Arthur’s. Arthur casually took a sip of his drink while Merlin wondered if the world had somehow tilted on its axis. 

“I…” Merlin cleared his throat. What? No wait, what? Merlin looked around to see if anyone could tell that Arthur had been lying, but they just looked at him as though they were expecting him to say something. Oh right. “I thought he was a prat to be honest,” he blurted out. 

He saw Arthur’s shoulders sag a little, so he continued quickly. “I thought he hated me.” He could see the denial forming on Arthur’s lips but just plowed on. “But I realised that he is really a big softie. He would do these little things like cooking me breakfast when I was running late. He always seems to know when I need to be left alone and when I need company. I didn’t expect it at first, but he is a great listener. And then I got to know about the centre! _Well_!” He turned to face Arthur fully, his expression earnest. “Arthur is possibly the most kind and noble man I know,” he said. 

Arthur blushed and looked down. Merlin wanted reach out and take his hand. Then remembering he _could_ , he proceeded to do that, charmed by the fact that Arthur’s blush darkened. 

“The centre?” Morgana’s voice cut through his thoughts. He looked up to find everyone staring at them confused. 

“Uh. Yes?” Merlin said, darting a look back at Arthur, but Arthur was still looking down, though his shoulders had tightened further and he looked decidedly uncomfortable. “They don’t know?” Merlin asked Arthur, realisation dawning on him. 

Arthur shook his head, but didn’t say anything to stop him, so Merlin continued resolutely, “Ygraine’s centre for underprivileged youth. They hold tutorial sessions for children and teenagers. They provide educational and psychological guidance. They help teenagers find part time jobs, coach them on applications to uni, etc. There is a gym too. I have never seen Arthur happier than when he is at the gym playing footie with those kids.” He realized his tone had gone soft and fond towards the end, but he wanted Arthur’s family to understand what a wonderful man Arthur truly was.

There was a deafening silence as everyone stared at Arthur, who still hadn’t said anything. Merlin squeezed his hand, which made Arthur take a deep breath and look up. 

“It’s nothing really,” he said, his other hand going up to scratch at the back of his neck. “I started it a couple of years ago when I was given access to the trust fund mum left me.” His eyes wandered over to where his father was sitting, his hand tightly gripping his glass. “I thought mum might like that,” he finished, looking up at Uther with earnestness. 

“She would have,” Uther said gruffly. He had been silent for most of the night, content to sit and look menacing(at least to Merlin). Now he was looking at Arthur as though he was seeing someone else. “She would be proud of you too. So am I,” he said and promptly got up and left the room. 

Merlin frowned after him, but when he turned back to Arthur, he looked so utterly happy, his eyes wide and bright that Merlin couldn’t help but smile as well. 

“But Arthur,” Morgana’s voice broke through the silence of the room. She looked stunned, as did everyone else in the room. “Why would you keep this from us?”

“I… don’t really know,” Arthur said. “I guess I was anxious about your reaction? About father’s reaction? Plus I wanted to keep it to myself for a bit.” 

“But you told Merlin,” Morgana interjected. 

“But I told Merlin,” Arthur said, turning to Merlin, a wealth of emotion in his eyes that Merlin could not decipher. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's shoulders probably need a massage after all that. Good thing he's sharing a room with Merlin ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur felt so warm and comfortable, that he didn’t really want to wake up. However he knew how his father was about schedules and having breakfast together so he let out a sigh and slowly pried his eyes open, only for his breath to catch. It seemed it was his turn to be watched while asleep. A pair of bright blue eyes smiled back at him, still a bit sleep hooded. Arthur felt like all the love he felt for Merlin must have been showing on his face, so he quickly buried his face in the pillow and mumbled out a “they'll be expecting us downstairs soon.” He didn't lift his head until he was sure Merlin had gotten up and was in the bathroom. 

What had he been thinking, asking Merlin to pretend to be his boyfriend? Every ‘fake’ thing they did as a couple seemed so real. Arthur desperately wanted them to be real. He wanted to wake up to Merlin every day for the rest of their lives. It had taken all his control not to reach out and pull Merlin close. To find out if those lips were as soft as they looked. 

He sighed and got up. While he had never been happier, he also felt awful that he was deceiving Merlin like this. He might not even want to be friends with Arthur if he ever found out the thoughts and feelings Arthur’s been harbouring. 

He turned around as he heard Merlin exit the bathroom and stopped short. Merlin was wearing only his boxers as he shuffled to his suitcase to take out his clothes. 

It was not like Arthur had never seen Merlin shirtless before; they lived together after all, but this seemed different. This, with Merlin with him in his childhood room, having slept in the same bed. God, Merlin probably smelled like him too, if he had used Arthur’s soap. For some reason that thought sent a wave of arousal coursing through him. 

Merlin put on his shirt and looked up at Arthur. Arthur hoped against hope that all the love he felt wasn’t apparent on his face. 

Merlin just looked at him quizzically. “I thought you said they’d be expecting us? Aren’t you gonna get ready?” 

“Yes! Yes,” Arthur exclaimed. “Just… umm. Just give me a couple of minutes.” With that he rushed into the relative safety of the bathroom so that he could will all these feelings down and hope to get through the rest of the week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anatomy what anatomy right *hides head under covers*


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin’s head was spinning. The way Arthur acted around him filled him with so much hope and want. Arthur had always been a tactile person, but now the touches seemed more intimate, sometimes lingering even after they were left alone. Had Arthur been behaving like a completely different person, Merlin would have been able to differentiate the act from reality. But Arthur still called him an idiot, still made fun of him, still behaved like an utter prat. Only now, the fondness that tinged the insults was more evident. It couldn’t just be his imagination, could it?

Well, two could play this game, he thought. As confidently as he could, he strode over to where Arthur stood chatting with a few people, slung a hand over his shoulder and said “Hey babe,” while placing a gentle kiss on Arthur's cheek. 

Arthur’s face resembled a tomato with the way he blushed, but Merlin wondered if he had gone a little too far when he felt how stiff Arthur’s shoulders had gotten. 

But as soon as he had that thought, he felt Arthur relax and wrap his arm around Merlin’s waist. 

“Hey Merlin,” Arthur murmured in the softest and most fondest voice imaginable and Merlin had to struggle to not melt into Arthur. 

The both of them were too caught up in each other to notice the amused looks and knowing smirks being thrown their way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very short chapter. I was trying to think of a particular situation to set this scene in (picnic? golf? What do the rich do to pass time?) but nothing felt right. So let your imagination run wild.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops some angst coming your way.

Merlin was walking through the garden, mindlessly reliving the different kinds of smiles that Arthur had bestowed upon him during this holiday. If he hadn’t already been in love with Arthur, this week would have definitely made him fall head over heels. He felt a heaviness in his gut when he thought about how this would be over soon. It couldn’t _all_ have been an act though, could it? Perhaps when they got back- his thoughts startled to a stop at the sound of a lazy drawl he immediately recognised as Arthur’s cousin Kay’s. 

“Didn't think you were the type to settle down with a common twink, Wart.” 

Merlin peered around a hedge to see Arthur standing with Kay and a few others. Kay had been alternatingly looking at Merlin with contempt and lecherous glee through the week. Merlin shivered away the horror and prepared to walk out and confront him, but Arthur’s voice stopped him in his steps again. 

“Don’t call him that” Arthur said, voice gruff. Merlin smiled to himself. His knight in shining armour, he thought, but Arthur’s next words caused his heart to shatter. 

“Besides, I'm not settling down,” Arthur said with a laugh. “Merlin and me, we are just having some fun. It's not gonna last.”

****

“It's not gonna last.” His own words played back in Arthur’s mind as he made his way back to his (their) room. _It was the truth wasn't it?_ He thought with a bitter sigh. After this little holiday was over, he and Merlin would go back to being just friends. No more casual touches or brief kisses that made him yearn for more. But they didn’t mean anything. At least that's what he was trying so hard to convince himself. But he couldn’t help but hope that maybe Merlin wanted this too. There had been moments when he thought Merlin looked at him with the same kind of yearning Arthur felt. Maybe he could ask Merlin out for real without ruining their growing friendship. He was lost in thought when he was rudely intercepted by furious clacking of heels and a finger to his face. 

“What. Did. You. Do?” Morgana asked, punctuating each word with a push of her finger. 

“Wha-? Me? I didn’t do anything!” Arthur exclaimed. “Why do you always assume I did something?”

“Because I just saw Merlin rush out with his bags. The poor thing looked heartbroken!”

Arthur’s face paled with each word, dread pooling in his stomach. 

Morgana sighed, her features softening. “Go,” she said, with a firm push. “Fix it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's not said explicitly, but I have to make clear is that Merlin and Morgana became best buds during the week. Morgana has pictures of little Arthur. Merlin spends a good few minutes (hours) laughing over them. Morgana makes Merlin promise to send her any embarrassing pictures and videos of Arthur that might happen in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur slowly opened the door and stepped into their apartment. Merlin was lying face down on the couch. Arthur's mind flashed back to the moment when all this mess started. 

He padded softly to the front of the couch and sat down cross legged, his face level with Merlin’s head. If Merlin was aware that Arthur was there, he didn't show it. Arthur just stared at his fluffy mop of hair, remembering how soft it had felt under his hands. Giving in to the urge, he combed a hand through it. At that however, Merlin jolted up. 

“Don’t touch me,” he snapped. 

Pushing aside the pain those words caused, Arthur studied Merlin’s face. It was red and blotchy, the heartbreak seeping through the angry scowl. Arthur had caused that. He was the reason for Merlin’s pain. Oh, how could he have been so foolish. 

“Merlin,” he started to say softly, but all the words he had practised on the way over disappeared. “I love you,” he blurted out. 

Merlin scoffed and went to stand up, but Arthur caught his wrist and repeated more confidently, “I love you, Merlin.”

Merlin paused, doubt and hope flitting across his face before he pulled his hand from Arthur’s grip and slumped back on the couch, looking so defeated and forlorn that Arthur wanted to punch himself. 

“There’s no one around Arthur. The holiday is over, you don't have to pretend anymore. _We_ are over.”

“I don't want us to be over Merlin. Not when we haven't even begun,” Arthur said earnestly. 

Merlin let out a laugh, loud and bitter and so unlike him. “I heard what you said to Kay, Arthur.”

“I feared that Merlin, but you have to understand-,” he started, heart clenching at Merlin’s betrayed expression. “You didn't- I didn't-” he huffed not knowing how to say it or even what to say. 

He stood and sat next to Merlin on the couch. Merlin’s face had gotten increasingly cold and Arthur felt panic clutching at his insides. “When I- I said we wouldn’t last, it was because I thought you wouldn’t want it to.”

“Oh, so now _I’m_ to blame?” Merlin’s voice was growing from angry to downright pissed. 

“No no! That’s not what I meant!” Arthur hastened to say. 

_Fix it_ , Morgana had said. How could he ever hope to fix this? 

“Do you remember the first night at the manor? When everyone asked how we had gotten together?” Arthur asked slowly. 

“Yes,” Merlin replied. “I remember you _embellishing_.” His voice sounded bitter and so so sad. 

Arthur laughed wryly, more at himself than anything else. “I wasn’t embellishing a lot, Merlin. When I said we got together at the pub, that was what I had wanted. What I had hoped to be able to do. But I was too much of a coward to do anything,” Arthur murmured and stood up, defeated. “And now you hate me.” 

“I don’t hate you, Arthur,” Merlin spoke up in a small voice. 

Arthur turned around, hope filling him with such a speed that he felt lightheaded. 

Merlin was looking at his feet when he said, “Well not too much.” But he was smiling slightly when he said it. Those words, even with the pain they caused, said in that voice, that sweet gruff voice still able to make fun of Arthur, pulled him down onto the floor by Merlin’s legs, looking up his still tearstained face.

He reached up with his fingers to brush Merlin’s cheek but drew back at his flinch. 

“I don’t understand,” Merlin began, finally looking up into Arthur’s eyes. “You pretended to be so in love with me in front of your father, Morgana and the others, but with your close childhood friends, you acted as though we didn’t matter.”

“My-? Oh no Merlin, you’ve got it all backwards,” Arthur said as earnestly as he could. “I wasn’t pretending to be in love with you. I was simply letting some of what I already felt for you show.”

Tears were forming in Merlin’s eyes and Arthur itched with the need to brush them away, but he had to explain himself first, whatever that was worth. 

“With Kay and the guys,” Arthur started, but Merlin immediately turned his face away, knuckling away his tears. Arthur wanted to punch himself again for his stupidity. Instead he shuffled over so that he was still in front of Merlin’s face, even though Merlin wasn’t meeting his eyes again. “I’m sure you noticed that Kay is a bit homophobic. I didn’t want him to… have… us.. The concept of us. The reality of us. But that doesn’t excuse what I said, nor does it do anything to hide the fact that I was still so fucking scared of what they thought of me. It shouldn’t have mattered. I should have told him that I fucking love you and he could shove his homophobic head up his own damn arse. And if he ever thought of getting his perverted hands anywhere near you, I’d fucking kill him. Because you- you are special and you matter to me more than I thought any person ever could.”

Arthur hadn’t realized that his voice had gotten progressively higher or that tears now stained his own face too, but he realized that he was clutching hard at Merlin’s arms. He looked down at his hands. They might even leave bruises on Merlin’s skin. All he ever did was hurt Merlin. 

“None of that excuses what I said or what I made you go through. I am truly terribly sorry Merlin,” Arthur said softly, removing his hands from Merlin’s arms and moving to get up, but he lost his balance and almost fell onto Merlin as the other man pulled him into a tight hug. 

“This doesn’t mean you are forgiven,” Merlin mumbled, face buried in Arthur’s hair. 

Arthur shook his head fervently, tightening his hold. “No. No, of course not,” he said, not even ashamed to hear his voice come out as a watery croak. “I will do anything to make it up to you.”

Merlin pulled back, making Arthur almost whimper at the loss, but Merlin was looking at him with the beginnings of a mischievous smirk on his face. 

“Anything, huh?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for not writing any smut. But rest assured, Arthur _really_ makes it up to Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> I was terribly late with this, so I didn’t have the time to get it beta-ed properly! Many thanks to LFB72 for looking over what I did send them. (Couldn't have done it without you!) I might get it beta-ed posthumously and in the meantime, I apologize for any and all mistakes and/or misplaced punctuation.
> 
>  _Someone_ got called 'stupid face' (fondly) a LOT during the making of the art, because apparently Arthur's face is much more difficult for me to draw. Fuck ton of references used for the art. I am a dunderhead who didn't keep track of them all, but I think pretty much all of them would be within themalenudestock (nsfw), seraphicmayin's YCHs and ofcourse the fabulous farfarawaysite.
> 
> Big hugs to the mods for running this fest and also for being super nice (and tolerating of my procrastinating ways. )
> 
> Anyway, Happy Holidays!! Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
